


PMD: Dark Fire

by GKEAguy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Breeding, Doggy Style, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Mating Bites, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKEAguy/pseuds/GKEAguy
Summary: A Diamond Rank Rescue Team fall for a malicious Pokemon's trap, and have to face the consequences.
Relationships: Hellgar | Houndoom/Rokon | Vulpix, Vulpix/Lycanroc
Kudos: 9





	PMD: Dark Fire

“What aboouuuut... this one?” My mate and Rescue Team partner, Rak, asked while staring at me with big, hopeful eyes. He grabbed a note from the collection we had scattered across the floor and placed it in front of me. We were sitting near our bed, sorting through our mail. His tail was wagging furiously. I smiled at his eagerness and glanced down at it. I was fine with anything, I’d already told him that, but I skimmed the details anyways.

* * *

**_Description:_ ** _ “I’m as bad as it gets. I’ve stolen tons of stuff from innocent Pokemon. Heh. Come teach me a lesson and take it back...if you can.”  _

**_Target:_ ** _ ? _

**_Difficulty_ ** _ : ? _

**_Location: The Great Eerie Woods_ **

* * *

“This was in our mailbox?” I asked nervously.

“Mhm. Doesn’t that sound exciting?!”

I glanced at Rak. He was grinning goofily. Did he not realize how strange this was? It didn’t sound exciting to me, it sounded _ dangerous _ . What kind of Outlaw would put this in a Rescue Team’s mailbox? I had no doubt it was some kind of ambush. We were a Diamond Rank Rescue Team and we’d made a lot of enemies over the years. This sounded like one of them. 

“This sounds like a trap,” I declared, sitting back on my haunches and shaking my head.

My boyfriend chuckled, roughly nudging me with his long muzzle. “Come on, Amber! We’ve done way harder missions! We’ve beaten ginormous dudes and stuff! We can handle anything at this point!” He stuck his fluffy, white-furred chest out. When I continued to sigh, he leaned over and began to roughly lick my face. I let him, enjoying the pleasant feeling of his tongue on my fur. He pulled away, chuckling. “I bet this guy is some loser who thinks he's tough but in actuality is pathetic!”

I sighed. “You realize that if they’re a water or ground type it’s going to be like Hydranis all over again.”

Hydranis was an Outlaw Marshtomp that Rak and I had really struggled to bring down. As I was a Vulpix, and Rak was a Lycanroc, our main weaknesses were ground and water type Pokemon. Granted, we ended up beating Hydranis but it was after taking along some other members and it had been a long, tedious, and dangerous mission even with them. We just got back from that mission a few days ago. Was Rak  _ that  _ eager for another challenge already?

I suppose I couldn’t blame him. It was in his nature. He was a guy, and a Lycanroc, and both were naturally competitive. That’s why I fell in love with Rak in the first place, so I’m not too aggravated at him. His love for challenges is what made him approach me, a very private Vulpix that kept completely to myself for a very long time. It was his bravery and charisma that broke through my antisocial shell and helped me grow even stronger. I haven’t evolved yet, and I’m not even close to Rak’s level, but he helped make me who I am today.

I gazed at the challenge again. “I just...I have a bad feeling about this one.”

“Then...can I go with the guys?” 

I sighed in exasperation. I knew he was going to ask that. I hated it when he went on missions without me, but I always felt bad keeping him from things he wanted to do. So I either had to go with him, or let him go without me and there was no way I’d let him do such a sketchy quest on his own.

Ears flicking in annoyance, I gave in: “Fine. I’ll go with you. But we’re bringing Drax and Aloe!”

Drax and Aloe were the strongest Pokemon on our team. Drax was a hot-blooded Fraxure, and Aloe was an Ivysaur. They were also “the guys” that Rak mentioned earlier. 

Rak woofed in excitement. He rushed towards me and tackled me onto our bed, roughly licking all over my face. “I love you, I love you!” He growled lovingly, his warm fur brushing up against mine. 

I couldn’t help but get a little excited at the feeling of being pinned down like this, even if it was only in a playful way. It’s been a long while since Rak and I last mated. After all, we’d been gone on that Hydranis mission for a week and a half. Our friends were there, so we couldn’t just hook up in the wild like we usually would. And the past few days we’d been too tired to do anything since we were still recovering. We mostly went on dates and visited friends...

Rak smelled my body’s reaction immediately. A huge grin grew on his face as he stood above me, staring down. 

“Is my little lover getting all hot and wet for me?” 

A purr rumbled in my throat, unbidden. My body felt hot and I swallowed. “Yes...” I whispered, sticking my belly up and out in immediate surrender. Usually, I’d make him work for it but today I wasn’t in the mood to. I wanted him. We were about to go out on another mission for who knows how long. I wanted his body all to myself, at least for a few hours. Rak’s deep, rumbly chuckle made me feel even hotter. 

“Then _ present _ and I’ll give you what you want,” he growled.

Excitement starting to drip from my loins, I rolled until I was on my paws. I crept forward and positioned myself. Bent slightly, I pushed my hindquarters backwards and lifted my tails up for him. 

Rak snarled with excitement. He loved it when I showed myself to him like this, because it proved that I was his. He could make me do anything he wanted. Sometimes he even teased me and made me wait, body quivering and pussy dripping while he did...nothing. Just sat there and absorbed the sight of my frustrated hot loins. I heard Rak sniff loudly, a low chuckle following close behind it. Embarrassment rushed through me as I felt his nose press against my soaking wet slit. Apparently determined to humiliate me, Rak began to nose up and down my entrance, even sticking it partially inside. Despite my embarrassment, my excitement only grew. His cold nose felt amazingly good against my hot, swollen skin. I moaned, body twitching, as Rak shoved his nose deep and began to snuffle.

“R-Rak~” I moaned, shaking my little hips. “Don’t just smell me...I  _ need it. _ ”

He ignored my words, completely caught up in my scent. I could tell he was excited because he was growling under his breath. Apparently, he was just as eager to couple as I was. My frustration disappeared as Rak suddenly began to lick. His sloppy, thick tongue began to ravage my folds and clit, dripping saliva all over it. I panted in delight, my own tongue lolling from my mouth as I sat back and met the quick, hard strokes of his tongue. 

Wetness seeped from my tight hole, and he didn’t let any of it escape. It was almost like Rak was drinking up my juices. And he kept  _ inhaling,  _ driving himself into a frenzy. His growl grew louder and louder with every passing second, like he was holding himself back. In fact...he was. I realized that when he snarled in frustration and suddenly crept above me. He rested the entire weight of his body against me, forcing me to the ground. 

He was much bigger than me, nearly double my size. Even so, I knew he’d fit inside me. He always did, even if it was a tight fit. It just took patience and when it came to putting himself inside me Rak had an endless supply. He would never hurt me. Rak roughly licked my ear. 

“Can I?” He whispered, his hips already thrusting. He was humping my backside. I couldn’t suppress a moan when I felt his hot, hard shaft press against me. I could already feel the moisture dripping from his tip, coating my fur. His motions and weight were exciting by themselves, there was no way I could say no when I heard his soft, loving voice.

“Yess~” I whined, shaking my hips back at him, stimulating his throbbing erection.

Rak howled with delight and dug his teeth into my neck fur for support. He began the tedious process of finding my entrance with his cock. It was difficult for him, as our size really was quite different. Apparently he wasn’t too overwhelmed by his lust, because his cock found my pussy pretty fast. He rubbed the throbbing, fat member against my slit over and over. Getting it wet and ready. “Mnn, so tight and wet, grr,” Rak growled, biting my ear.

A spark of pained pleasure shot through me at the bite, and I moaned. “I’m sorry I’m so naughty...I just want you so bad.” I knew those words would drive him crazy. He immediately stopped prepping his cock, snarling. He began to push the tip inside me, his hips bucking impatiently. Even so, he forced himself to have control.

I loved him so much...

Rak whimpered in my ear as he began to slide inside me, his cock spreading my insides. The feeling was indescribable. Complete and utter bliss. I dug my claws into my bed, moaning as Rak began to rut into me. He began with a slow and steady place, his big, pink member sliding deep into my slippery wet sex. He was incredibly big and spread me in a way nothing else ever had. With each deep, slow stroke I felt my pussy getting stretched, struggling to accept him inside, but I was desperate too. Rak dug his claws into my pelt as he grunted and barked. He grew bigger inside me, not even fully hardened yet, and I began to feel his pre-cum dripping against my inner walls. And more that, I felt his huge, throbbing knot press against my entrance, as if begging to be let in.

I bit back a squeal, and Rak noticed, his eyes darkening with desire as he roughly lapped at my neck and ear. “Moan for me.”

I blushed. I was still so shy and small... 

His teeth locked onto my ear, and he tugged it, evoking a slight spark of pain. And he began to pound into me faster. I moaned desperately, unable to control my sounds, as his huge shaft plunged into my wet depths with a new intensity, the promise of his knot rubbing against my swollen clit. I shook my hindquarters, encouraging this pace, and Rak took the hint. I squealed and moaned like a bitch in heat as fucked me with an intensity I’d never seen before. Had he lost his mind!? We never go this fast!

He dug his claws and teeth in deep, refusing to let me budge even slightly. “Gonna seed you this time,” He snarled, and the thought of letting such a thing happen drove me into a frenzy. My body grew white-hot, my womb and pussy tingling. It would be so easy to just let Rak dump himself inside me...

“N-No, we shouldn’t...”

Rak snarled. “Shouldn’t. But gonna!”

We always mated with risk. I’d yet to have any eggs, but one of these days his seed was going to set. Truthfully, I’d be beyond happy when that happened. I liked being on a rescue team, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve always wanted to be a mother. I conjured a happy image in my head. Rak, tall and proud sitting beside me and leaning against my side. He was such a handsome Lycanroc, larger than average and thick-furred. He had good hygiene, his pelt sleek. And he kept his mind and teeth sharp. He was an idea mate. And me, next to him. A beautiful Ninetales, with 9 long flowing tails wrapped around him. And our baby, a tiny vulpix nestled between our bodies, that we kept warm at night.

“C-Cum in me,” I whispered, my tails swishing. I pushed my hindlegs apart and bucked back against him. “Please...I-I’m close!”

Rak let out a loud bark, and placed his paws onto my hindquarters. He kept them there, nails digging in, as he mounted me, pressing his huge, hot knot against my sopping wet hole. I was sure it wasn’t going to fit. Everytime we did this, I swore it wouldn’t. He dragged me ever closer, and I felt my pussy begin to stretch even more as his knot slowly sunk inside. A burning, stretching pain flooded me, and I moaned with delight. I loved this feeling~ I whimpered. It was going in!

I came with a loud yip as his knot slid home, locking the two of us together. My pussy convulsed, and my stomach burned, as I squirted all over Rak’s member. He had lost complete control of himself, throwing his shaggy head back and howling for the world to hear. Our neighbors were going to complain again...But I didn’t care about that. The orgasm took complete control of me, and my tiny cunny was flooded repeatedly as his seed poured deep inside me, filling me up.

When the bliss passed, he collapsed on top of me. And a different joy filled me. A calmer one. Rak was my soulmate. I didn’t want anyone but him. He nuzzled me, gently cleaning my pelt, his knot still lodged inside me. I didn’t have a care in the world as we fell asleep that way, our bodies curled up against one another.

* * *

  
  
  


A shadowy shape observed the loving scene from a distance, sitting atop a hill. His red eyes were gleaming with hatred, filled with endlessly jealousy.

“They sure seem to love each other, boss.” A small Pokemon spoke from beside him.

The outlaw snarled, immediately snapping and biting the speaker, digging his teeth into its furry haunches. The weaker Pokemon squealed and tried to escape his jaws, but he only bit down harder until blood bubbled and seeped into his mouth. He shook the Pokemon violently in his grip, tossing it away a small distance. His eyes were burning with rage, steam leaving his mouth. “She doesn't love him, she’s mine!” He snarled.

“I-I’m sorry boss! I know that!”

The dark Pokemon stared into his prey’s den once more, where they rested against one another. It’d be so easy to go in and kill them right now. But, that’d hardly be fun. They’d received his challenge, and it seemed they would accept it. That oaf Rak was going to pay for stealing the girl that he’d been trying to get the attention of for so long. The time for his revenge was near, and that sweet, enchanting little Vulpix would be his prize.


End file.
